


Two Worlds Collide

by its_a_beautiful_deformity



Series: Who said college life wasn't fun? [14]
Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drugs, Hospitals, M/M, Making Out, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_beautiful_deformity/pseuds/its_a_beautiful_deformity
Summary: Nezumi tries to recover. Shion wants answers and will not back down. Ryo appears and two worlds collide.





	Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you're all enjoying your summer or winter, depending where you are :)  
> New part is finally up. Hope you like it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it :D
> 
> P.S This chapter contains references to suicide. If you are triggered by such events, please don't continue to read.

The nights were the worst. The fever send cold shivers done his spine. His muscles contracted to the pain and he felt as if his bones were being grinded to dust. Shion hated seeing Nezumi like this. He felt powerless. He knew that the withdrawal symptoms would kick in sooner or later but he had no idea it would be this bad. The doctor had said that all they could do is a symptomatic treatment to help ease his pain. The times Nezumi wasn't busy throwing up or in too much pain he spend it, in trying to leave the hospital. Shion wanted to knock some sense into him but restrained himself due to the other's condition. Why was he so eager to leave?

Shion spent the nights there. He rushed straight from university to the hospital and back again every morning. Books and notes were spread on the small side table and Nezumi's bed. Nezumi had scolded him for the mess but most importantly because he wasn't getting enough sleep. But Shion refused to leave. He would just have to study there, he was still a student after all, and one that took it very serious.

It was close to midnight when Nezumi finally managed to feel a bit better and not as if he was being thrown under a bus. He had tried to make Shion leave the room; he didn't want him to witness the mess he had become. He had even shouted at him, but the other would not budge an inch. Now he was asleep, but the nightmares from the past would not abandon him, they revisited his sleep like a faithful lover.  
_It was dark. Filthy hands were all over his body. The smell of cigarettes and burning flesh. Red hair_.  
Nezumi woke up soaked in sweat. Shion was by his side, wiping the beads that trickled down his temple. The room was air-conditioned, it made him shiver as the cold air grazed his damp skin and wet T-shirt.

"It was just a nightmare." His voice was soft but Nezumi could still detect a tone of worry in it. Shion tried to help him up but Nezumi pushed him away.

"I got this."

"I know, but a bit of help won't kill you."

"I'm just tired and I want to get out of here. This place is smothering me."

"Yeah you've tried a prison break on me twice now. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Third's the lucky charm." He gave him a faint smile.

"Not under my watch! I'll handcuff you to the bed if need be."

"Mmmm I didn't have you for that type Shion." Nezumi winked at Shion who in return leaned in to whisper.

"Get better and you might find out." This side of Shion always surprised Nezumi. When he had first met him he never thought he would be the type to mouth something like that. But this was the case with Shion. Nezumi knew how to read people, very well in fact but when it came to this white haired young man he often found himself surprised. It was unsettling at first not to be able to read the situation but with time he learned to accept it. Now Nezumi was placing his hand behind the other's nape and closing the gap between them, sealing their lips together. Shion sat on the bed to lean in for a better angle. He passed his tongue over Nezumi's lips, they were dried but he didn't care. The drama student parted them, letting the other in, brushing his tongue against his, borrowing air from one another. Shion let out a moan at the feel. He couldn't get enough. Nezumi's hand was caressing his hair, leading him on, teasing him at the right moments as he bit his lower lip. Shion didn't want this to stop but knew he had to before he got a prominent problem between his legs, but more importantly tonight he would get answers from Nezumi about who Ryo was, why had he used, so many question just waiting to be answered.

"I...uh...I think we should stop. May I ask what brought this on?"

Nezumi raised an eyebrow. "You say something like that and you expect me to do nothing? Plus by the red spread across your cheeks and the way you reacted to my touch I'd say you were enjoying yourself."

"Do you always think of yourself that good?"

"No. I know I am."

"I should get paid as compensation for having to sit and listen to you!"   
  
"Nezumi..."

Silence. Shion steadied his breath. For the first time he felt confident about himself and he would stand his ground. If there was one thing Nezumi taught him was to fight for what you want. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"What is it?" Nezumi eyed him. He could tell his stance had changed, he was calm, serious. Nezumi knew what was coming but couldn't see a way out of it. He didn't want to lie to Shion anymore but at the same time he could never reveal everything to him. It just seemed impossible to do. Had all this been for naught?

"Why?" It was the simplest question Shion had ever asked him thought Nezumi yet the most complicated to answer.

"I was stupid. I thought I could get away from my...my past. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Because you would have told me otherwise?"

"No."

"At least you're being honest. All this. The drugs, the burn marks on your back... does it all have to do with your past?"

"Yes."

"Even Ryo?" the last part came out of nowhere, like a bullet hitting him straight to the heart. Deadly and no way past it.

"How do you know him?"

"Last time I came to check up on you there was someone sitting next to you while you were asleep. He... he gave you a kiss on the head and left when he saw me. I don't know why but the whole situation looked too intimate."

Nezumi could hear Shion's voice. It did not quiver but he knew that deep inside he was annoyed. Why did it amuse him though? Especially at a time like this. Shion continued to speak.

"From that day on, I could not remember where I had seen him before. It nearly drove me crazy honestly, I was so close but the answer always just slipped through my hand. But then it hit me." Shion took a crumbled paper out of his pockets and passed it to Nezumi.

Nezumi took the photo in his hands. Once he laid eyes on it he froze. His heart stopped beating for a moment and then started racing at an immense pace as if it had been started again by a defibrillator.

"That's him in the picture right? Lovely message too." Damn Shion and his fast thinking. It never seized to amaze him just how smart he was.

"Yes, that's Ryo. He is an old friend."

"Nezumi. I appreciate your honesty but I will need more than yes or no answers. Tell me what's going on. Why is your past catching up to you? Tell me so I can help you!"

"I don't need saving Shion! All this... I did it to protect you from my past not bring you into it!"

"Is that really what you're giving me? Wow! My knight in shining armor! I don't need your protection Nezumi! Not anymore. I freaking found you overdosed for some mysterious reason, on the floor of your own apartment! The thought of losing you... God you don't know what that felt like Nezumi. I felt my world crumble in a matter of seconds. I at least deserve part of the truth!"

"Shion, please. Just trust me on this. The less you know the better. It's for your own safety. If anything were to happen to you I..." Nezumi wanted to say it. Felt it was the right time to at least tell him that he cared about him and not just show it even if he believed he had failed miserably on that part. He took a deep breath. He had gotten used to falling out of character when facing Shion which caused his confidence to sway for a while when it came to real talk between them.

"If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself..." Nezumi slowly lifted his head. His grey eyes looked red in the dim light of the room. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

It was Shion's turn to be at a loss of words. He didn't know what to respond to first. The fact that Nezumi had actually admitted he cared about him to that extend or the fact that he was crying? This was once again a side of him he had never seen. Nezumi looked so vulnerable at that moment. Shion sat closer to him and hugged him. Sharing his warmth with the other. Nezumi just sat there. He slowly placed his hands around Shion and returned the gesture. His face buried at the crook of his neck. The tears could not stop from falling soaking Shion's shirt. Shion's hug grew tighter. He didn't want to let go of Nezumi. Nezumi who at the moment was crying in his arms. All the stress and fear had caught up to him and he couldn't hold it back anymore. So much for never crying again, especially in front of someone else he thought, but for once he wasn't concerned of showing this side of his to Shion. On the contrary he was relieved as if a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. He realized he could breathe easier, the imaginary hands he felt around his neck squeezing the air and life out of him had loosened the grip, however they were still present. Ready to tighten again once given the chance. Nezumi wiped his eyes. The salty taste of tears lingered in his mouth. Shion let go of him despite wanting to stay like that just for a bit more, to have the other's comforting weight on him, fully trusting him. 

"You know you can trust me." voice smooth as honey.

Nezumi looked at him. He had never trusted anyone in his life apart from Ryo. People always lied.

"I do Shion. But trust me too when I say that it's better to stay away from me."

"WHAT?" He hadn't intended for that to come out as loud as it had. "You want me to just get up and leave? I thought we've been through this."

"Please Shion, it's for your own good."

"Who do I need protecting from?"

"Takeshi." The answer came from behind them. Both of the students jumped at the sudden intrusion. A hasty Ryo had walked into the room holding a backpack that he threw on the bed.

"Get dressed. We have to leave. Now!" Ryo's blonde hair fell in front of his green eyes, doing a poor job to cover the bruises.

"You're Ryo right? And Nezumi isn't going anywhere. He is still in a critical condition."

"Who are you?" Ryo shot him a glance as he unpacked the clothes and tossed them to Nezumi who caught them in midair. He had his guesses as to who Shion was but this was the time to confirm it.

"I'm Shion. We met briefly 2 days ago." Shion examined Ryo. "Do you need me to get you a doctor? You don't look so well." Nezumi followed Shion gaze. It was the first time he laid eyes on Ryo after he had received those photos. Ryo's face was still a bit swollen, the bruises ranging from blue to yellow shades. Mixing together like an abstract painting. His left hand has wrapped in white bandage that was stained with a dark red colour, an indication of blood that had been absorbed and dried. Once Nezumi was dressed, a task that turned out more tiring than he had expected, he turned to face Ryo.

"Ryo... Did he do this?" Nezumi pushed Ryo's blonde locks to the side to examine his face better under the feint light. His fingertips brushed over the sensitive skin causing the other to fight down a shiver, part because it was still sensitive to the touch and part because it was Nezumi. Shion noticed this but didn't say anything. He never knew he could be so jealous of somebody else.

"Yes. And he knows you're here. He might even be on his way..."

"What?! How does he know?!" Adrenaline started rushing through his veins.

"Akira..."

"That son of a bitch!"

"Akira? What does he have to do with this? What is going on here!?" Shion couldn't believe what he was hearing. What did Akira have to do with Nezumi? And why did Ryo know who he was?

"He works here. I'm sure he's the one that informed them."

"Fuck! Next time I see him, he'll be the one lying in this bed. Did he see you here?"

"No, I made sure of that. He still doesn't know about us... At least that's what I hope. I have to give it to him. He's smart and very perceptive."

"ENOUGH! Can someone please just tell me something?! How is Akira involved in all of this?"  _Us._ What was that supposed to mean? The word lingered in his head.

The two men stopped and looked at Shion. Ryo gave a side long look at Nezumi who was shaking his head. Ryo didn't want to go against Nezumi's wish but he was also starting to get annoyed by the constant questions of the other.

"He has it in for Nezumi. Apparently they want the same...thing. And I'm guessing no one is backing down." Ryo was looking directly in Nezumi's eyes as he said the last part. From the moment he had learned why his idiot of a friend and old lover was doing all of this he had wondered what was so special about this person that now stood in front of him. At first he didn't want to admit it. This constant pain mixed with anger, ever present in his heart. Jealousy. There was no point in lying to himself. He was jealous. He was the one that knew Nezumi better. It was with him that he went through hell. The two of them and not this white haired young man. So why? Why was Nezumi caring so much for him when he barely ever cared for anyone or anything? Ryo felt the answer rise in him. No. He wouldn't accept it. Not this. It was one thing seeing Nezumi going through all this for someone else but another having to admit that he was in love. It couldn't be. Could it? Nezumi was not the "I fell in love type" but that didn't mean he didn't have the capacity to love. But why couldn't that person be Ryo? Even when they were lovers and Nezumi was with him, treating him gently and caring for him, Ryo liked to imagine that Nezumi loved him, that he was as in love with him as much as he was but deep inside he knew the truth. And it pained him. More than he ever cared to admit. There were so many times that he wanted to tell him how he felt. Each time he tried his throat got dry, his heart started to race and his voice never came out. Too frightened that he would scare him away or lose him. One time he had had enough and was going to confess. He still remembers that night perfectly clear.  
  
_It was winter. The snow outside had settled on the streets for good. The frost on the window was_ _altering_ _the light from the street lamp causing it to enter the room and shed its light less intense as it would have if it wasn't there_ _giving the place a surreal feel to it._ _The room inside was so cold that they could see their breaths as they panted but the chilly breeze trespassing from a crack in the window did not bother them. Their bodies were pressed against each other, heat radiating from them as they moved in sync. Ryo was holding on to Nezumi, his nails digging in his back, legs wrapped around him, pushing him to go in deeper. Wanting to feel more of him. His breath was hot against his skin. Ryo's tongue flickered over his ear before biting on it lightly. A deep grunt escaped Nezumi as he picked up the pace. They were both close. Ryo would never forget the look Nezumi had given him at that moment. For a fraction of a second he thought he saw Nezumi look at him the way he did, at least he fooled himself into believing it. Wanting it so bad to be true._  
_That night Ryo didn't sleep,_ _practicing in his head a thousand times what and how he was going to say it. When he got out of bed, the crisp air hit his naked body making the hair at the back of his neck stand. He got dressed and looked around. Nezumi was nowhere to be seen. He looked everywhere. Went to all of their spots they used to visit to escape from that hellhole. Ryo started panicking. It was as if Nezumi had vanished in thin air. He waited in their room until the first rays of light cast their warmth on his skin. It was only during the end of the day when he heard Takeshi's furious shouts that he found out Nezumi had escaped._  
_During the night Takeshi had dragged Nezumi out of the comforts of his bed because he and some of his buddies were feeling playful. Nezumi had found the opportunity he had always been looking for once they had had their way with him and let down their guard. He had dislocated one guys arm and broken the jaw of another while Takeshi was out. Ryo couldn't help but smile when he heard that. The pain and anger though didn't take long to settle in. He wanted to be happy for Nezumi that he finally managed to escape but that meant he was stuck here all alone. They had promised each other that they would leave together. But Ryo couldn't hate him. It was better he left. Nezumi was always the wonderer. Had he wished he'd come back for him? Yes, every single night. He knew that it was too high a risk for Nezumi to come back for him. He had wanted it. Needed it. Cried himself to sleep until there were no more tears to shed. Suicide had seemed so tempting those first few months now that he was alone. Her sweet voice singing to him to come to her, to just end it all. And Ryo had almost done it. Had nearly given in. The only thing stopping him was the thought of Nezumi hating him because he knew that Nezumi hated people that chose that road. He had said he considered them as cowards, taking the easy way out. And by no means was Ryo going to be a coward in Nezumi's eyes. And so he endured. Hoping that one day he would see him again, be able to hold him, kiss him and finally say all those unspoken words that he had bottled up and stored. Eating at him from the inside all these years._

"Ryo....Ryo!" Nezumi's voice brought him back to earth. Pulling him out by force from that memory.

"Yeah, sorry I got carried away." Ryo always tended to contemplate too much on old thoughts.

"I can see that. You were always the dreamer."

There was than pang of jealousy again in Shion's chest. Just how well did they know each other? It annoyed him that this bothered him. Nezumi had the right to be close to whomever he wanted yet now Shion wanted him all to himself. He was never the selfish type. But here he was having all these new thoughts and emotions.

"Ok enough with the small talk. We need to get out of here." Nezumi could tell that there was a hint of panic in Ryo's voice even if the other was doing his best to hide it.

"But-" Shion was interrupted by Nezumi who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door where Ryo was waiting. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Just shut up and come with us." he said with an earnest look of worry in his eyes that made Shion obey and close his fingers around Nezumi's hand.

The moment Ryo was about to open the door and exit his heart gave in. With a horrid expression plastered on his face he stepped backwards. Nezumi's breath caught at the same moment. Fear and dread consumed him. His legs didn't want to obey him but he forced them to move and stepped in front of Shion.  
This was all just a bad dream. Any moment now and he would wake up. But he never did because this was reality and it was cruel. This was the world he lived in and not dreamland and it was harsh. It would chew you up and spit you out without any care.

"You're all having a party and you didn't invite me? Now that is just ungrateful. Haven't I taught you anything boys?" The voice was deep and sadistic. With a malicious playful tone in it that even had Shion's hair stand at the sound of it.

"I think it's about time we all sat and had a little chat, wouldn't you all agree?" a menacing grin was spread across his face as Takeshi entered the hospital room.


End file.
